


Time and Place

by MilouLouise



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a bit too long to be considered a drabble, short oneshot, the sex is not too explicit... but yeah still a heads up xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilouLouise/pseuds/MilouLouise
Summary: Sometimes she can't help but wonder if he's even capable of doing anything other than tease her.
Relationships: Charlotte Cracker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unrelated to my on-going fanfiction 'Crumbling Worlds' and actually, I wrote this... 'thingy' weeks before I started that story xD The characters are the same tho. Basically it's just a short and stupid attempt at something a lil' raunchy and funny(?).

_SPLASH!_

Oh dear. **Oh no.**

_SPLASH!_

….This was not good.

_SPLASH!_

With a flutter of her long eyelashes the young woman tightened her hold around her lover’s neck, head tilted upwards so she could lock eyes with the larger man. Upon noticing her stare he immediately dipped down to claim her lips into yet _another_ heated kiss- it was wild, carnal, **needy**. By the time Cracker pulled away a little string of saliva was still connecting their parted lips, with Michelle panting and looking up at him as if she was absolutely _dazzled_ and _perplexed_ by what was happening. That look of sheer uncertainty and innocence was enough to drive him wild, and his hips automatically snapped forward to fill her once more.

_SPLASH!_

**„Cracker… we shouldn’t be doing this…“**

her voice was nothing but a desperate whisper as the older man pressed his mouth against the smooth skin right above her collarbone, his teeth dragging along her flesh as he was looking for the _perfect_ spot to leave another one of his marks; _another temporary stain of his lusty crusade._

_SPLASH!_

and every little gasp, _every needy whimper_ from her just heightened his lust and caused his grin to grow even wider. His own cheeks were a deep crimson as he continued to relentlessly pound into her sweet little womanhood, _adoring_ how her smaller body jolted each time he slammed into her-

_SPLASH!_

…by now, the bathtub they were sitting in was almost as good as empty. It was just skin against skin, with nothing but the very bottom being covered in a thin layer of water. What used to be the contents of this tub had long splashed against the floor; _all_ because of the tall man’s erratic thrusting.

_SPLASH!_

Michelle’s hazy, half-lidded gaze slowly wandered over the edge of her porcellain prison to peek at the mess they were creating, the frown on her face steadily growing.

_SPLASH!_

**„Please…! The floor isn’t meant to handle such… high amounts of wetness!“**

A throaty laugh escaped from Cracker at that, and he mercilessly thrust his hips forward again.

And yet _another_ small wave of water splashed against the tiles.

The young woman couldn’t help but pout as she tried to keep her own lewd noises to a minimum; silently wondering if he simply didn’t care, or actually _planned_ to flood her bathroom.


End file.
